You Set Me Free
by Hudson's Star
Summary: This is a short songfic about Ginny and Draco and Draco fights his dad. You Set me Free-Michelle Branch


Hey everyone! All you D/G readers, here is another songfic. You set me free- Michelle Branch.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
You Set Me Free  
  
Can't you see?  
  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
  
Close my eyes  
  
You're the only one who leaves me  
  
Completely breathless  
  
Ginny can't believe her eyes. She fell in love with someone so odd. It was forbidden and she knew it. It was like she was playing with fire but she didn't care. She was absolutely, positively head over heels in love for the blonde headed gray-eyed boy. Well he was more like a man. If her family ever found out she were dating him she would be died meat.  
  
No need to wonder why  
  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny  
  
Draco was thinking so many thoughts in his mind. He fell in love with a beautiful young woman. The only problem is she is a Weasley. Draco despised her brother and he didn't want to hurt her. Ginny made Draco feel like he could fly, like he had no pressure on him. His father just kept telling him: "Draco after you graduate from Hogwarts the Dark Lord is gonna be ready to make you a Death eater." But Draco didn't want that. Draco didn't want the life his father had.  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly  
  
So you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see,  
  
Yeah  
  
And you set me free  
  
Ginny and Draco would normally meet at the lake right behind the tree with the initials craved in it.  
  
DM loves GW  
  
They would sit there and have their snog sessions. Sometimes they would sit there and just talk endlessly or they would look at the stars. On stormy nights, Ginny and Draco would go to the Astronomy Tower. They saw each other every night and they whispered I love you in to each other's ears.  
  
There's a will  
  
There's a way  
  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
  
One day, Draco's father decided to make a visit to Hogwarts. In the middle of the night. He flew right by the tree with Draco and Ginny's initials. And guess who was under the tree kissing. Who you wonder? Draco and Ginny. Of course Lucius got off his broom and picked Draco up by his head. Ginny was so scared.  
  
"You are a disgrace to this family." He slapped him and punched him. Draco was lying on the ground bleeding. Lucius turned around and made a charge at Ginny. He pushed Ginny to the ground. Ginny was helpless.  
  
This is real  
  
I'm afraid  
  
I guess this time there's just no hiding,  
  
Fighting  
  
You make me restless  
  
Lucius stood above Ginny and said: "You are a filthy mudblood lover and the dark lord will come in power again. He wanted you as his personal servant."  
  
"Voldermort can rot in hell!" Ginny screamed. Lucius was gonna smack her when someone caught his hand.  
  
"Don't you lay on finger on her." It was Draco.  
  
"Excuse me? Don't talk to me in that tone!" Lucius said almost punching Draco again but he blocked it.  
  
"You should have paid more attention to me father. I told Dumbledore about you hitting mother and me. Of course Dumbledore being nice, taught a few moves. It's called self-defense." Draco said. He picked Ginny up and held her in his arms.  
  
You're in my heart  
  
The only light that shines  
  
There in the dark  
  
Draco and Ginny stood behind Dumbledore as the dementors took Mr. Malfoy away. The cold wind blew threw Ginny's long red hair and she cuddled closer to Draco.  
  
"I know what you two are thinking. When is you're detention. Don't worry you two. No detention." Dumbledore said. They smiled. "Draco would you escort Miss Weasley back the main doors." Dumbledore asked. Draco nodded. They walked back to the main doors and kiss each other.  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
  
So you gave me your wings  
  
And time held it's breath so I could see,  
  
Yeah  
  
You set me free  
  
It was Christmas time and everyone knew about Draco and Ginny's relationship. Ron was not happy. Draco was staying for Christmas and so was Ginny.  
  
When I was alone  
  
You came around  
  
When I was down  
  
You pulled me thorough  
  
And there's nothing that  
  
I wouldn't do for you  
  
Ginny bought Draco a silver dragon neckleace and Draco bought Ginny a diamond ring.  
  
"Draco what does this mean?"  
  
"Ginny after you graduate next year will you marry me?"  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly  
  
So you gave me your wings  
  
And time held it's breath so I could see,  
  
Yeah  
  
"Yes Draco I will marry you." Ginny jumped into his arms and kissed him.  
  
And you set me free 


End file.
